The indulgence and participation in games has existed for centuries. Individuals have engaged in a variety of games over the centuries to stimulate competition, camaraderie and enjoyment. Many styles and types of games exist. One popular game that has remained popular is cards. A standard deck of cards consists of fifty two cards that are divided into four suits. Players utilize these cards to facilitate the playing of numerous different types of card games. While many methods of playing games utilize a deck of cards, there still exists a need for alternative card games to continue to provide entertainment for individuals engaging in card games.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a card game that provides an alternative to the existing methods of card games that currently exist.